Fumbling Towards Ecstasy
by EmoStarlette
Summary: It's the journey that counts, not the destination. Can their ever-growing love withstand a whole new set of obstacles? EOC Sequel to Southern Rose. PLEASE RR!
1. Madrid

Title: Fumbling Towards Ecstasy Author: WickedWillow1 aka Isabela aka Steph Summary: It's the journey that counts, not the destination. Can the ever- growing love between Josephine and Ephram withhold a whole new set of obstacles? Sequel to Southern Rose. Read and Review, all your favorite characters are back, and a few fresh faces!  
  
~*Maybe I'd be better on my own  
  
no one ever seems to understand me*~  
  
21 year old Josephine Lawson sat contently on her old, floral print couch, desperately trying to think up an idea for a song. She had been living in Spain for almost a year, going to a small college by day, and working as a waitress at a little bistro by night. Chasing her dreams had been harder then she had imagined, and a rock hit just didn't come to you easily. Listening to her mother's words, which were that you could never be successful with out having truly experienced life, she moved to Europe to try to pursue a singing/song-writing career. So far, there was no such luck.  
  
~*It's easier for me to be alone*~  
  
Joe, or Josephine as most people called her now, had a cramped apartment, that always had some kind of a leak, or squeaky door. It was home though. The furnishings weren't much better. All she had been able to afford was a horrible looking floral print couch, with a matching chair, a rickety coffee table, and a small twin sized bed with a dresser to match. Her kitchen was where she spent most of her time. It was the nicest room in the apartment, with its marble imitation counter tops, and a nice table with French style chairs left behind by the last owner. There was a window next to the table with a beautiful view of the ocean. Most of her songs were written while sitting next to that window.  
  
~*But there's still a piece of me that feels so empty*~  
  
Leaving Everwood hadn't been as easy as she thought it would. She and Ephram had dated all through high school, ever since the summer after her first year in Everwood. When graduation rolled around, things were still left unsaid, and Joe wasn't sure what she wanted at that point. Ephram was off to New York, to go to the prestigious Julliard, and asked Joe to join him. Of course, she accepted, thinking she'd be happy living in New York again. Boy was she wrong. Something about New York was just suffocating her. Maybe it was the fact that she knew Ephram was ready to propose. Commitment was never Joe's specialty, and she just wasn't ready for marriage. So, without much notice, she ran off to Europe. Since then she had only spoken to Ephram once, in a letter she had written to him, just to be courteous and let him know she was all right.  
  
~*I've been all over the world  
  
I've seen a million different places*~  
  
Joe had first tried living in Paris, upon her father's wishes. It hadn't worked out though. Living in the "city of love" was pretty uncomfortable when you had no one to call your own. So then she tried Italy, and Germany, and finally settled in Spain. At one point she had contemplated going back to Everwood, or possibly Texas, but she knew that it'd be too painful. There'd be to many reminders of what she had given up.  
  
~*But through the crowds and all the faces  
  
I'm still out there looking for you*~  
  
Everyday she wondered if she had made the right choice. She wondered if Ephram hated her for it. If he was as unhappy as she was. Everyday she had to stop herself from buying a ticket to New York. From going back to what she once had. There was no doubt in her mind that he had someone new. That he had moved on. That she was no longer in his heart. It hurt to think that, and it hurt even more to try to move on. But she tried anyways. Even if she was lying when she told herself she was over him.  
  
~*Where are you now?  
  
I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all  
  
what is the chance of finding you out there?  
  
Or do I have to wait forever?*~  
  
The salty Mediterranean breeze made the white curtains dance, taking Joe's  
  
hair with it. She smiled to herself, watching a few children play together on the narrow cobblestone path below. She had always dreamed up living in Europe, but not like this. Not alone, not wishing for something else.  
  
~*I write about things I'll never know  
  
and I can't find a moment just to slow down*~  
  
Joe looked down at her yellow legal pad. There were a few lines of a song scribbled out on it in red pen. It was a song about a woman happily living on her own, trying to stay as far away from loving as possible. It was just the opposite for Joe. She wanted to love, and be loved, more than anything, but she couldn't bring herself to be with someone else. Sure, she had went out a few times, but after the first or second date, she broke it off. No matter what she never could fully open herself to anyone else. Work was hectic anyways. The area of Spain she lived in brought a lot of tourists, so she was needed at the restaurant to translate.  
  
~*It makes me think I'll never have the chance  
  
to figure out what it's all about  
  
so tell me what it's all about*~  
  
Eyeing the small stack of mail on the table, Joe lent forward to grab it. A certain postcard caught her attention. It had a picture of snow-capped mountains on the front, so she pretty much knew whom it was from. She turned it around carefully, and read the message.  
  
"Dear Joe,  
  
How're you? Everyone around here is doing pretty well. Well, it's almost November, meaning the holiday season is just about here. How about you come home for Christmas? We all miss you so much, and it'd be great if you could come home this year. Well, you know how to reach me. Please consider it, Joe.  
  
Love,  
  
Aunt Nina xoxo"  
  
Joe set the letter down, and looked out the window. She missed her family more then ever, and maybe a trip to Everwood was just what she needed. Maybe it would give her the closure she had been seeking.  
  
~*Where are you know?  
  
I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all  
  
and I still don't know  
  
where are you now?  
  
I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all  
  
what is the chance of finding you out there?  
  
Or do I have to wait forever?*~  
  
A/N: Finally, the long (well short) awaited sequel to Southern Rose! I hope everyone liked the first chapter. Remember, reading plus reviews equals? UPDATES! Make sure you leave your comments/questions/suggestions/thoughts, so I can make this fic as reader-friendly as possible! As the Spanish say, El Dios Bendice! Ciao!  
  
Isabela 


	2. New York

Ephram Brown looked longingly out the living room window to the busy street below. Julliard provided better living conditions than he had first expected, but the apartment he lived it felt more like a hotel room. Sanitary, and bare, like a room at a Hyatt or Holiday Inn. It was home though, so he dealt with it. At least he wasn't alone in the big, "dull" apartment, his roommate Chase, (a junior trumpet player at Julliard) was always there, as well as Alicia, Ephram's new girlfriend. Alicia was nice, and pretty, but in a way, she was just his rebound girlfriend that had ended up lasting longer then he meant it too. She was a little too needy for him, and kind of pretentious. Being around Alicia made him miss Joe, even though he'd never admit that he still wasn't over her. In a way, Alicia was just like his apartment, sanitary and dull. Chase was pretty cool though. He was a year older then Ephram, and new all the ins and outs too college life, so he was somewhat useful. Plus, he had pretty much the same taste in music as Ephram, and also didn't like Alicia much. But then again, he wasn't the one dating her. Ephram envied Chase's ability to have relationships with no strings attached, just easy and casual. With each of Ephram's girlfriends, there was either an immense amount of pain, or some sort of price to pay.  
  
"Hey Ephram," Alicia said, barging into the apartment, "There's a new art exhibit up at the Metropolitan, you wanna go?"  
  
"Not really," Ephram replied, turning to her, "I was thinking of maybe staying in tonight, I've got a final coming up for one of my classes, and I really need to study for it."  
  
"Oh okay," Alicia said looking disappointed. Lately she had felt as if Ephram was trying to distance himself from her. Maybe she was right. She sighed to herself, and moved her long red hair away from her face and walked towards the door. Suddenly the door flew open and Chase walked in, almost knocking her over. Chase glared at her, his dark brown eyes squinting.  
  
"God, what's wrong with you, you nearly killed me!" Alicia yelled at him, brushing the fake dust off of her skirt.  
  
"Alicia, don't you have other things to do? Like corrupting children or something?" Chase shot back, setting his books down on the kitchen table.  
  
"At least I'm not a big, talent less, jerk!" Alicia replied.  
  
"Skank," Chase said back.  
  
"Dork," Alicia responded.  
  
"Bitch," Chase kept the game going.  
  
"Okay guys, you finished?" Ephram asked, a sheepish look on his face as he joined them in the kitchen.  
  
"I'll stop if he does," Alicia said folding her arms.  
  
"Whore- sorry, I'm done now," Chase smirked. Alicia muttered something under her breath and frowned at him, "Well anyways, I got a job today."  
  
"Whoa, who knew, Chase can do something besides just sit on his ass," Alicia said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Shut up Lucifer. I'm going to be a bartender at that new club on 5th Avenue," Chase explained.  
  
"What's new club?" Ephram asked, "And since when do you know how to bartend?"  
  
"That really pointless, poorly constructed, shitty excuse for a club. Only a hick who's on crack would be seen there," Alicia fired back, a grin forming on her face, "But wait, Chase is both of those, so he'll fit right in. That, and I hear the waiters dress up as a theme every night. It's a theme club."  
  
"Wait, you work at one of those places?" Ephram questioned, trying to suppress a laugh. Unfortunately, he failed, and burst out laughing, along with Alicia, "Isn't that going to make you look a little....I don't know, fruity?"  
  
"No dude, think about it. Chicks love all that kind of stuff. Have you ever been to one of those places? They're full of girls," Chase smiled, happy with his logic.  
  
"Drag Queens probably," Ephram laughed.  
  
"No really, you should come and see for yourself. Grand opening is coming up in a week or two, you should come," Chase replied.  
  
"I'll come too," Alicia blurted out. After hearing about how many "chicks" we're there, she didn't want her boyfriend going there alone.  
  
A/N: Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it, and as always, I want to know what you think! So before there is another chapter (even though I'm updating right away after I post this) I will no update unless I get 4 reviews (per chap), which means, only 4 people have to review twice! Or eight people could once.either way, reviews= updates! 


	3. Fate on Fifth Avenue

Joe rushed down 5th avenue, struggling with her purse while trying to put on a pair of black pumps. She had forgotten to set her alarm clock, and now she was running late for her job interview. Suddenly, out of nowhere, someone stepped into her path making her trip face first to the ground. As she went crashing to the ground, and came about a centimeter away from hitting the pavement, a handsome young man caught her, saving her face from connecting with the ground.  
  
"Thanks," Joe said, as he helped her to her feet, she looked down at her shoe to see it was broken, "Damn. Now I'm never going to make that stupid interview."  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, where do you have to be?" The guy asked her, his hand still placed on her back protectively.  
  
"A job interview a few blocks from here," Joe sighed, disappointed.  
  
"Well, if you want, I work right by here, we could stop in, get your shoe fixed, and a bite to eat," He suggested.  
  
"Sounds like a plan, "Joe answered, "I'm Josephine by the way."  
  
"I'm Chase," He smiled back, holding out his hand to Joe, "Shall we?"  
  
"We shall," Joe smiled, taking his hand.  
  
*** "Wow this place is pretty cool," Joe complimented, sipping her ice tea.  
  
"Yeah, it's not to shabby. The pays good too," Chase nodded.  
  
"Really? What exactly do you do?" Joe asked.  
  
"I'm a bartender. It's a theme club, so actually, there's a bit of performing involved too," Chase explained.  
  
"Wow, that's pretty cool," Joe said looking around.  
  
"There's a couple spots open. Do you sing or dance?" Chase asked.  
  
"Actually yeah," Joe smiled, "I really want to have a career in music, but so far no luck."  
  
"I'm pretty sure they have a few nights next week that they need a musical guest. And you'd make a great cage dancer," Chase replied.  
  
"Wow, thanks," Joe said sarcastically, and added a laugh to show she was joking," I think I'd much rather sing then dance."  
  
"Let me hear what ya got," Chase instructed.  
  
"Right now?" Joe questioned surprised.  
  
"Sure why not?" Chase laughed.  
  
"There's a lot of people in here," Joe pointed out, her eyes wide.  
  
"Well, you're going to have to perform in front of people sooner or later," Chase responded. Joe knew he was right, and finally caved.  
  
"Alright," Joe laughed. She cleared her throat and began to sing "I Will Survive". Just as she finished the song, the manager appeared, trying to find out what all the commotion was. Everyone in the restaurant was clapping. Joe blushed nervously.  
  
"Wow girl, you got one set of pipes there!" The manager, an attractive woman not a day over 40, told Joe.  
  
"Thanks," Joe thanked her, flustered.  
  
"You got a job?" The manager asked.  
  
"No..." Joe answered.  
  
"Well you do now," The manager announced, "You can start as soon as possible. Chase here will explain everything." And with that, the woman went back to her work.  
  
"See. All you have to do is put yourself out there," Chase grinned.  
  
"I guess so," Joe laughed.  
  
A/N: Just so ya'll know, there's a little "Ditey" centric song fic called Perfect that I did last week, so check that out. Also, I'm a little unhappy, I've only got 5 reviews, so in order to get me writing, you'll have to review!  
  
Isabela 


	4. English Tea

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for all the great reviews! I actually won for best OC in the "Escape to Everwood Awards" and I hope to bring back an award from the "Everwood Escapades" so it'd be great if you guys could vote for me there. Thanks. Anyways, I think that I will be updating right after this chapter. I plan to at least update every Monday (Everwood Night!!!) if not more than once a week. Hope you guys like this chapter, it may be short though....and as always REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!  
  
Joe yawned loudly as she clicked off her TV. It had been a long week, what with moving back to New York and all. It had been a spur of the moment decision, but it felt right. Now all she had to do is find Ephram, which would be the hardest part.  
  
Her new apartment was small, and cramped, and lacked the homey feeling her last apartment had. She longed for the sea breezes that swept off the Mediterranean, and lofted into her apartment. Yet New York still had that little undetectable thing, which put a bounce in her step and a smile on her face.  
  
Just as she began to curl up on the couch (the apartment didn't have a bedroom) there was a quiet nock on the door. Slowly, she got up and unlatched the many locks holding the door shut. To her surprise it was Chase.  
  
"Hi," He greeted, "Sorry to drop in like this, but I just had to ask you something."  
  
"Hey," Joe replied, rubbing her eyes, "Want some tea?" Joe asked after leading him to the kitchen.  
  
"Sure," He smiled, watching Joe, clad only in her small cami top, and matching pj pants. She picked an English tea she had picked up in Europe and started her old fashioned kettle.  
  
"Would you like to go out some time..with me...on a date?" Chase asked nervously. Nearly dropping the mugs she was holding, Joe was speechless. She had never really dated anyone besides Ephram...unless you counted Jesse and Bright. That was not the problem though. The real problem was the fact that she was still in love with Ephram. Her heart wasn't ready for a new relationship. Part of her was fond of Chase though, with his cute eyes, and striking smile.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to," Joe finally replied, steeping the tea bags in the scolding water. Maybe moving on would be for the best. 


	5. Deja Vu

Julliard's halls flooded with students as the noon classes ended. Amongst the mob, Chase caught up with Ephram and Alicia, who were on their way to lunch.  
  
"Hey bro," Chase addressed Ephram, "Hey Kujo." Alicia narrowed her eyes, clutching her books tighter.  
  
"Hey, we're going over to Antonio's, wanna come?" Ephram asked, referring to the popular old pizzeria not far from the campus.  
  
"Sure," Chase nodded, "Hey are you going to the club tonight?"  
  
"Yeah," Alicia nodded reluctantly, "But only because it has the cheapest cover in the city."  
  
"What she means, is yes, were going because it sounds like fun," Ephram corrected, a rye smile on his face.  
  
"Good, cuz then you guys can meet my girlfriend," Chase replied happily.  
  
"Girlfriend? What girl would be insane enough to date you?" Alicia gawked, rolling her blue eyes sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, what girlfriend? I thought you liked to "play the field"," Ephram mocked playfully.  
  
"Just wait till you two see her, then you'll be sorry," Chase warned, "She's really nice, smart, interesting, and man, does that girl has a killer set of legs." Chase smiled to himself and kept walking, though Ephram and Alicia hung back for a second.  
  
"How much you wanna bet she's using him for his money?" Alicia joked, slipping her hand into Ephram's.  
  
"What money? Chase is even more broke than I am," Ephram laughed, "I'm more leaning towards the theory that she's in a cult, and they need a sacrifice for the solstice."  
  
*-*-*-*  
  
Fast paces dance music pumped from the large club speakers, as a swarm of young club-goers danced energetically to the beats.  
  
"Waitress!" A young man, college aged, called out towards Joe, who was emptying a black tray of drinks out onto a couple's table.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Déjà vu, I'm Joe, and I'll be your server for tonight," Joe smiled, and talked flirtatiously, "What can I get you?"  
  
"How about a rum'n'coke, and your phone number?" The guy asked suavely.  
  
"I'll think about it.depending on how much you tip me," Joe replied playfully, "I'll be right back with your drink." Joe quickly made her way back to the bar. The theme for the club's opening night had been "Naughty or Nice", and of course Joe had been chosen to play one of the "naughty" waitresses. Clad in red leather pants, and a red, midriff bearing halter- top. A pair of fake horns and a tail completed the "uniform", and even though usually Joe would have protested to wearing such a "revealing" outfit, something about it intrigued her. Who can honestly say that being bad, isn't brilliantly tempting?  
  
"Rum'n'coke!" Joe shouted to Chase, who was busy dispensing jello shots to a group of girls.  
  
"Coming right up," Chas replied, watching Joe intently. With all the music and dancing, Joe couldn't help but dance a little herself. Soon enough she felt herself really getting into the music, as she moved and grinded to the music.  
  
"You know you'd make a convincing devil. I'd so sell my soul to you," Chase laughed. Joe smiled back, still dancing rhythmically.  
  
"What soul?" Joe joked, "How about you drop those drinks, and come and dance with me?"  
  
"I can't, plus, my roommate and his girlfriend are showing up later," Chase explained, "You gonna be around to meet 'em?"  
  
"Course," Joe replied, leaning over the bar to give Chase a quick kiss, before snatching the drinks and her tray, and vanishing back into the crowd.  
  
"Wow, this is actually pretty nice," Alicia said glancing around the club. She had just arrived with Ephram, and the club turned out to be much better than she had figured it would be.  
  
"Yeah," Ephram replied, studying the club. It was really exceptional, with it's nice wide dance floors, and overlooking balconies. He contently followed Alicia to a table, as he took more of the place in.  
  
"I'll be right back, I'm going to go get something to drink, k?" Alicia informed. Ephram nodded and watched her go. The club was packed, a see of faces swarming together. But in the middle of all this, he couldn't take his eyes of one particular girl. A waitress to be precise. She was clothed in red, and devil horns, and skillfully balanced a tray loaded with drinks on one hand. At the same time she teasingly swished her hips to the music. He could only see the back of her head, but for some reason, he felt drawn to her. Contemplating whether or not he should say hi, he noticed Chase approaching, with Alicia following closely behind.  
  
"Hey," Chase greeted, "This place is great, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, it's really cool," Ephram nodded, yelling over the music.  
  
"Hold on, there's J," Chase smiled, "J! Come here for a sec!" Ephram felt his heart just up and stop as he watched the girl in the red turn, revealing her face. It was no one other than a Miss Josephine Lawson, aka heartbreaker extraordinar. 


	6. Little Lies

Joe whipped around, in response to Chase's calling her.  
  
"Joe, come here," Chase waved her over. Joe's knee's buckled and knots formed in her stomach. Ironically, Chase's roommate was Ephram. But this was a little to ironic.  
  
"Ephram?" Joe coughed, finally getting the nerve to walk over.  
  
"Joe," Ephram said calmly in response, "So your Chase's girlfriend."  
  
"You two know eachother?" Both Alicia and Chase asked in a demanding manor at once.  
  
"We uh...worked together," Ephram spit out. Too many questions would arise if they told the truth.  
  
"Yeah, back in Colorado," Joe nodded, "How have you been?" Joe could hardley face him. This wasn't how she had imagined it at all. She hadn't expected to date his roommate.  
  
"Fine, pretty much just busy with school and stuff," Ephram replied, looking her over. She looked good, but there was something different about her. Like she was more timid and meek. As if a part of her was missing. "How about you?"  
  
"I spent the last year or so in Europe. Spain mostly," Joe explained, "But nothings quite like America."  
  
"Well, guys, I gotta get back to work," Chase smiled, "Bye guys, and I'll see you later." Chase told Joe playfully, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She looked away nervously.  
  
"I uh...have to get back to work too," Joe stuttered, "It was nice seeing you again." Joe then ran off, as she felt her cheeks flush. She made her way to the bathroom, pushing her way through all the people.  
  
"God, great way to ruin things," She sighed to herself, as she peered at her reflection in the mirror. Carefully, she cupped her hands under the running faucet, and splashed the icy water onto her face. Slumping against the wall, she tried to calm herself down. Even though this felt like a big overreaction, it was a big deal to her. She had just seen Ephram again, almost two years after running out on him. And the worst part was he had a girlfriend. A pretty one. A smart, interesting looking pretty one.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't beleive I'm doing this," Joe sighed to herself. She had decided that as long as she was dateing Ephram's roommate, she'd have to call some kind of truce. She walked the long hallway to their apartment. The solid oak door reminded her of the apartment they shared before she ran off. Her heart ached, and she felt like curling up into a little ball. Instead she took a deep breath in, and smoothed out her spagetti strapped dress, and finally, knocked on the door.  
  
Within seconds, the door flung open, to reveal Ephram, clad only in his pajama's, with bed head to match.  
  
"Uh, hi," Joe greeted, looking towards the floor.  
  
"Hey," Ephram responded, "Come in." Joe stepped into the large apartement, letting the smells of cologne and coffee wash over. That was one of the things she missed about living with a guy. The warm smell of cologne.  
  
"So, about last night..." Joe began.  
  
"It's fine," Ephram replied, "We were bound to meet up eventually."  
  
"Which is okay though, right? I mean we're both over eachother..." Joe said boldly. It was a lie. But it was still better than seaming desperate.  
  
"Yeah, totally," Ephram also lied, "We're both adults, there's no reason why we can't just forget about whatever happened between us. It's history."  
  
"I'm sorry," Joe offered, "I'm sorry for leaving. I didn't mean to hurt you."  
  
"Like I said, don't sweat it," Ephram looked away, "I'm over it." 


	7. White Flag

~*I know you think that I shouldn't still love you  
  
I'll tell you that  
  
But if I didn't say it  
  
Well, I'd still have felt it  
  
Where's the sense in that?*~  
  
The sun was beginning to set in New York City. In a sea of bright yellow taxicabs, Joe peered forlornly out of her dirty window. Work had been exhausting, and the pay wasn't quite worth it. Her confrontation with Ephram was anything but forgotten, all day it nagged at the back of her mind. The cab came to a halt in front of her building as she pulled out a few wrinkled bills to pay the driver. Once in her apartment Joe nearly collapsed on her couch/bed.  
  
~*I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
  
Or return to where we were*~  
  
Wrapping herself in the handmade quilt her mother had made for her as a baby, Joe willed herself to sleep. The sounds of fighting in the apartment next door, and the sight of the homeless man walking down the street outside of the building made her feel lucky. Even if she couldn't have the man she loved, at least she was healthy and had a roof over her head and food on the table. She was always taught to count her blessings, but right now she felt as if those things no longer meant anything to her. Which she knew in the back of her head, was ridicules.  
  
~*Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door*~  
  
Her eyes finally began to feel heavy, and her body gave in. A restless sleep set in, and Joe was finally given a break from the wrenching feeling in her stomach she had dealt with since that morning.  
  
Ephram watched as the sun set over Manhattan. Absently, he moved towards his room. As he went to lie down, he heard the noise of something crumple in his pocket. Reaching into his pocket, he found a wrinkly, folded photograph. After unfolding it, he saw it was the picture of Joe and himself at the Harper's Christmas party a few years back. Both of them had wide smiles on their faces, embracing each other, unaware anyone was taking a picture. Before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed his coat, and was on his way out of the building.  
  
~*I'm in love and always will be*~  
  
A slight, hesitant knock at the door enticed Joe to awaken. Hazily, she made her way towards this door, not even taking the time to look through the peek hole. Unlocking the door, she slowly swung it open. By now she was wide-awake, with the realization that it wasn't just anyone at her door. It was Ephram.  
  
~*I know I left too much mess  
  
And destruction to come back again  
  
And I caused but nothing but trouble  
  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
  
And if you live by the rules of 'It's over'  
  
Then I'm sure that that makes sense*~  
  
"Ephram, what are you doing here?" Joe finally was able to choke out.  
  
"I lied," Ephram admitted, looking strait into her eyes. Timorously, she gazed at the floor, not knowing what to make of Ephram's revelation.  
  
"Lied about what?" Joe asked, finally looking up. Her heart ached for him to say that he still loved her, but some parts of her weren't so optimistic. Why would he want to drag himself back into a relationship that never seemed to go anywhere?  
  
"Being over you," Ephram said hesitantly. Joe felt as if she were ready to burst. She had never, in a million years, expected that with his new life, and girlfriend, that he's ever want her back. Ephram studied Joe looking for her response, but she seemed to be lost.  
  
~*Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be*~  
  
"Joe?" Ephram beckoned. Her soft green eyes finally shot up to meet his.  
  
"I'm not sure what to say," Joe whispered, "Except for this," Joe lent forward "I'm in love with you Ephram Brown, and always will be."  
  
~*And when we meet  
  
As I'm sure we will  
  
All that was then  
  
Will be there still  
  
I'll let it pass  
  
And hold my tongue  
  
And you will think  
  
That I've moved on*~  
  
Without even having to think, they found each other sharing a hungry, fervent, lustful kiss. Joe felt her hands begin to tangle themselves in Ephram's hair, as his hands did some roaming of their own, finally settling at her waist. He gently pulled Joe closer to him, both of them lost in the heat of the moment.  
  
Outside, the sun had finally set, welcoming the moon upon the city. The stars seemed to shine a bit brighter that night, and the harsh tribulations of the city seemed to lighten, for two people had found their way back home.  
  
~*Well I will go down with this ship  
  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
  
There will be no white flag above my door  
  
I'm in love and always will be*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Everwood, though I do own Joe, Chase, Alicia, and this story. I also do not own the song in this chapter, which is titled "White Flag" by Dido. Hope everyone liked it, though I'm sure most of you did. Please, please, please review! If I get 4 reviews, I will update! 


	8. Secret Revealed

Shards of sunlight peaked through Joe's heavy violet curtains, casting an eerie glow in the room. Slowly Joe drifted into consciousness, revitalized from the first restful sleep she'd had in ages. Becoming more alert, she came to the realization that she was not only sprawled out on the floor half-naked, but that she was sprawled out on the floor with Ephram. A wide grin crept across her face as she watched him; her head nestled on his chest. As much as she wanted to lie there and enjoy the peace, she had bills to pay, meaning showing up to work was a must. Careful not to wake Ephram, she slipped into her clothes, and continued to prepare for work. Just as she started the coffee maker, she heard Ephram stir in the living room.  
  
"Good morning," Joe smiled, "Sleep well?" Ephram studied his surroundings, not sure what to think.  
  
"Yeah," Ephram nodded, "Except your snoring kept me up."  
  
"What? I so do not snore," Joe denied the accusation. Pouring herself a cup of coffee.  
  
"Yes, you do," Ephram replied, "You always have."  
  
"Seriously? I snore?" Joe questioned glumly.  
  
"Well, it's a cute snore," Ephram grinned, getting up to join her in the kitchen.  
  
"Yeah?" Joe said, putting down her coffee as Ephram wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yes. Cutest snore ever, I swear," Ephram laughed, before planting a kiss on her lips.  
  
"Well then I guess I can tell you that you talk in your sleep," Joe responded, "Last night you said something about George Clooney I believe."  
  
"Whatever you say," Ephram rolled his eyes playfully.  
  
*@*  
  
"Joe? Earth to Joe!" Joe heard someone shout. Reluctantly she opened her eyes and sat up strait.  
  
"I'm not paying you to sit around day dreaming," Her boss reminded, handing her a box of assorted liquor to unpack.  
  
"Sorry, I've just got a bit of a dilemma," Joe explained, "Mind if I ask your advice?"  
  
"Shoot," She replied, wiping down the bar.  
  
"Well, there's this guy, and I really like him, but recently, I got back together with this other guy, who's been the love of my life since I was a kid. What should I do?" Joe asked hastily.  
  
"You really love the second guy?" She responded, studying Joe's expressions.  
  
"Yeah," She nodded, "Madly."  
  
"Then you have to dump the first guy," She shrugged, "Not a hard decision hun."  
  
"But the thing is, they're roommates, and friends, and I don't want to get in the way of their friendship," Joe sighed; she just didn't know what to do with herself.  
  
"But if you and this other guy are really in love, don't you think he'll understand?" She did make sense.  
  
"I hope your right," Joe frowned, thinking up what she'd say to Chase.  
  
*@*  
  
"Hey," Alicia greeted Ephram with a kiss on the cheek as she joined him on his walk back to the dorm, "Where were you this morning? I thought we had plans to go out for coffee."  
  
"I uh.slept in, sorry," Ephram quickly replied.  
  
"Where? I stopped by your place and Chase said you were out all night," Alicia said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I was at a friend's house," Ephram shrugged, "Look Al, we really need to talk."  
  
"About what?" Alicia asked, running a hand through her jet-black hair.  
  
"Us," Ephram explained, "I uh."  
  
"There's someone else isn't there!" Alicia shouted, causing a few people to stare in the process.  
  
"No, there isn't, I just wanted to uh.ask if you wanted to go home with me for winter break," Ephram lied, but at least it was a believable lie this time. A wide grin formed on Alicia's face, as she leapt up to hug Ephram. Inwardly, Ephram hoped Joe was doing better with breaking up with Chase, than he had with Alicia.  
  
*@*  
  
"Any luck?" Joe asked Ephram between kisses.  
  
"No, I tried to tell him I wanted to break up and I ended up inviting her to come home with me for winter break," He explained quickly, before they tumbled onto the couch, "You?"  
  
"None here either, I tried to talk to him but he has a term paper due tomorrow," Joe answered, "Hold on, your taking her to Everwood?!?"  
  
"No, but I chickened out, and it's all I could come up with," Ephram elaborated, "Plus, I'll break up with her way before then."  
  
"Wimp," Joe muttered, "Sexy, irresistible wimp."  
  
"I am, aren't I?" Ephram laughed, pulling Joe closer to him. They were suddenly interrupted by the sound of Chase's voice.  
  
~*~  
  
"Ephram, you home?" Chase yelled as he unlocked the door. Stunned, Ephram nearly rolled off of the couch, catching himself before he fell. Joe sprang to her feet, and frantically tried to smooth out her clothes.  
  
"Joe? What are you doing here?" Chase asked, confused.  
  
"Well, I uh, came here to see you silly!" Joe offered.  
  
"But I never even gave you my address," Chase replied, cocking an eyebrow.  
  
"I uh, looked you up," Joe nodded, putting on her best innocent face.  
  
"I'm unlisted," Chase frowned.  
  
"Alright, that's not important. The important thing is your term paper. How's that going?" Joe said, trying not to sound so rushed.  
  
"Fine," Chase answered. He studied the apartment, taking note of the odd situation. What would his roommate, and his girlfriend be doing together? "Guys, did you really think I wouldn't figure it out?"  
  
"Wait, you know?" Ephram questioned, a shocked expression covering his face. "It's so obvious," Chase sighed, "You two are throwing me a surprise party for my birthday next week. I promise to pretend surprised during the party." Joe and Ephram shared a confused glance as Chase turned away to put his bag in the kitchen.  
  
"His birthday is coming up?" Joe mouthed to Ephram, who just shrugged in response.  
  
"You caught us Chase," Joe laughed, "We were planning your party. Guilty as charged."  
  
"Wait, Ephram, why is there lipstick on your neck?" Chase inquired, pointing to the crimson lipstick mark on his roommate's neck.  
  
"What lipstick? There's no lipstick," Ephram denied, slapping his hand over the mark.  
  
"It looks a lot like your shade Joe," Chase said narrowing his eyes, "Is there something you two would like to share?" Mentally, Joe kicked herself, "I knew I should have just worn gloss".  
  
"Chase, I was meaning to tell you," Joe replied, "Ephram and I got back together the other night. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."  
  
"Man, how could you forget the key rule," Chase scolded Ephram, "Bros before Hoes dude."  
  
"I resent that!" Joe shouted back, restraining herself from smacking him.  
  
"I'm out," Chase announced grabbing his coat and leaving.  
  
"Well.it could have gone worse," Joe shrugged, trying her best not to laugh.  
  
*@*  
  
Alicia nearly ran towards the apartment. She had been so happy about Ephram's invitation to Everwood, that she had already went out and bought all new outfits. At the same time, an angry Chase stormed out of the apartment, heading in the separate direction.  
  
"Hey Peewee," Alicia greeted slyly as she passed him.  
  
"Going to see Ephram I presume," Chase said unamused, "Well, a word of advice, don't waste your time."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Alicia questioned, her voice turning from playful to serious.  
  
"I just caught him with my girlfriend," Chase stated. "Are you serious?" Alicia asked taken back by his comment. Chase nodded. "Oh my god. I can't believe it."  
  
"Believe it," Chase sighed, "Nothing is sacred anymore."  
  
"So where are you going?" Alicia asked, forlornly.  
  
"Just out, to blow off some steam," Chase explained, "Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure," Alicia nodded, "You know what they say. Misery loves company."  
  
A/N: Thanks guys, for all the great reviews! I know it took me forever to update, I just needed time to find my muse. Please, review all your thoughts/comments/ideas, I love to hear them. Also, if you like to write, and have a knack for it (I know a lot of you do!), and are interested in co- writing a new fic with me, please email me at Ocstarryeyed@aol.com or IM me at Ocstarryeyed or OCDarkSlayer13. Don't forget to review! 


	9. Movin' On Up

Alicia absently dazed at her coffee, watching the steam rise off of the dark liquid. It had been a long night, and as it drew to a close, Alicia and Chase found themselves at a old 24 hour diner, with old overstuffed booths, and a waitress with her lipstick more on her teeth than her lips.  
  
"So what do you think you'll do?" Alicia asked, finally lifting her glare from the coffee.  
  
"I don't know," Chase shrugged, "I really like Joe, you know? But we weren't that serious yet. I can see how it must be a lot harder for you."  
  
"It really hasn't set in too much yet," Alicia revealed, "I thought we really had something there. I guess it was one-sided."  
  
"Your a great girl, Alicia," Chase said, taking her hand in his, "Don't let this get to you. When it gets out your single, guys will be lining up to get a chance with you."  
  
"Thanks Chase," Alicia smiled, "You know, it was her lose."  
  
~@~  
  
"So the green or the blue?" Joe's boss, Margaret, asked her, referring to what color drink umbrellas she should order. Joe just shrugged, starring distantly into space, "What's the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing," Joe answered, "Pick the blue."  
  
"I'm not blind, so tell me, what's eating you?" She replied.  
  
"I don't know, I was just thinking about how I'm going to have to get a new job," Joe sighed, slouching on her bar stool.  
  
"Why?" Margaret questioned, putting the order form down.  
  
"Well, you know Chase?" Joe answered, "Yeah well, I sort of cheated on him with his roommate. But it wasn't like I wanted to hurt Chase, his roommate just happened to be the guy I came back to New York to see."  
  
"Wow, you've got yourself in a bind," Margaret nodded, "I'm guessing that's why Chase called in sick today."  
  
"I don't know, I just don't think I can work with him, it's be too awkward," Joe explained.  
  
"If it can't be any other way, I'll let you work here until you find a new job," Margaret promised, "Now get to work before I actually do have to fire you."  
  
~@~  
  
When Ephram got home that night, he found the door unlocked, and Chase already inside.  
  
"'Hey," Ephram greeted cautiously, without really looking straight at him.  
  
"Hi," Chase said coldly.  
  
"I'm sorry, you know, but things between me and Joe go way back, like preschool back," Ephram tried to explain, "I know she was your girlfriend, but I'm in love with her."  
  
"You know how much you hurt Alicia?" Chase asked, still angry.  
  
"I know, and I just wish I could tell her how sorry I am that it didn't work out," Ephram nodded.  
  
"Maybe you should tell her that," Chase informed him , "Well I only came to let you know I have movers coming to get my stuff on Sunday, I figured you might want Joe to move in."  
  
"Thanks," Ephram replied, "So, is everything alright then."  
  
"Yeah, man," Chase answered, "It's all good. As long as I get the toaster."  
  
~@~  
  
"So, what sounds better, cleaning at the Phister, or being a dangerously underpaid courier?" Joe asked,  
  
"Job search not going so well?" Ephram asked, as he snuck up behind Joe and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
"Yeah, there's no way I'm going to make rent this month," Joe sighed, turning to face him.  
  
"Maybe this will cheer you up," Ephram smiled, handing her a small wrapped box.  
  
"What's this?" Joe asked eagerly, carefully brushing her fingertips across the silky red ribbon.  
  
"Open it," Ephram coaxed. Joe grinned, before cautiously taking off the ribbon. As she opened the lid her eyes lit up with joy and confusion, for inside was a key, "It's a key, to my apartment. What I mean is, do you want to move in with me?"  
  
"Ephram," Joe said breathlessly, before giddily wrapping her arms around his neck and placing a big, long kiss on his lips.  
  
"I take that as a yes," Ephram laughed, hugging her too him.  
  
"Of course, It's a big step, but seeing as we've been dating for like 13 inconsecutive years," Joe joked. 


	10. I know what I'm NOT thankful for

"Bad news," Joe greeted, hastily entering the apartment that she and Ephram now shared.  
  
"What is it?" He asked, joining her in the front foyer.  
  
"My dad. Thanksgiving. UGH!" Joe exclaimed, quickly pouring herself a cup of tea.  
  
"Could you re-explain that in English?" Ephram laughed, leaning against the counter.  
  
"I have no idea why, but my father decided to join us for Thanksgiving this year. And on top of that, he's bringing his little.his little.I don't know, who knows what she is," Joe answered frantically, anger for her father dripping off of every word.  
  
"Come on, they can't be that bad," Ephram tried to sooth her.  
  
"Oh no, it can't possibly get worse," Joe shook her head, "Jeez, this will be a really great Thanksgiving."  
  
*@*  
  
Joe walked slowly through the supermarket, careful to get everything on her list for Thanksgiving. It was early Wednesday morning, so the last minute rush hadn't quite begun. Slipping a bag of fresh dinner rolls into her squeaky cart, Joe continued on her way down the aisle. Just as she turned the corner, her cart met with that of Alicia's.  
  
"Fancy meeting you here," Alicia said bitterly.  
  
"Happy Thanksgiving to you too," Joe sighed, "How have you been?"  
  
"Not good considering, but Thanksgiving has always been my holiday, and I'm not going to abandon it just because of my recent bad luck," Alicia said with a fake smile.  
  
"Well, that's good then," Joe replied with a nod, "I'm great also, thanks for asking."  
  
"I don't know what you were expecting, I mean you were the "other woman"," Alicia responded, folding her arms tightly against her chest.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know what it's like to lose a great guy that you love," Joe said as sweetly as she could, "but for me, Ephram is "the one" and our impending relationship just wasn't something I could give up."  
  
"I guess I really didn't see it that way," Alicia nodded, "I'm sorry for being sort of rude."  
  
"Your forgiven," Joe smiled back, "And I'm sorry for cheating with your boyfriend when he was still with you."  
  
"I forgive you too," Alicia laughed, as the two shared a quick hug, "But I'm still going to pretend to hate you, if that's okay."  
  
"It's fine, and I'll still tell everyone how much I think your sleazy," Joe joked, "I mean, if that's okay."  
  
*@*  
  
Joe managed to baste the turkey at the same time as she attempted to peel potatoes.  
  
"Looks good," Ephram commented, as he paced into the kitchen. Pots and pans were everywhere, as were recipe books, and scattered ingredients. Joe had never been much of a cook; she actually was more into baking. She was the only girl in her home economics class in 11th grade to actually ace the baking unit.  
  
"Ok, listen, you've never met my dad," Joe sighed, putting the turkey back in the oven, "And he's hard to please, he'll ask you tons of questions, including your blood type, driving records, and probably where you'd like to be buried, since I swear he's out to get anyone that ever lays eyes on me."  
  
"So he doesn't know about me?" Ephram asked, helping Joe with the potatoes.  
  
"Oh no, he does, my mother sent him pictures of graduation and prom, and obviously, that's why he's coming," Joe explained, "He's not too big, don't worry, I'm sure you can take him." Joe laughed, as Ephram glared at her.  
  
"What about his new wife? What's she like?" Ephram questioned his girlfriend.  
  
"Bimbo pretty much sums up her personality," Joe smiled sarcastically, just as the door bell rang, "And that would be the happy couple now." Joe wiped her hands on a Christmassy hand towel, and slowly paced towards the door. As she opened it, a man, about 20 years her senior, pulled her into a huge hug. Joe laughed, and hugged him back. A young woman, who Ephram knew must be Nicolette, sauntered in behind him, clad in a very low-cut, very out of fashion, paisley dress.  
  
"Wow, Joe, you look magnificent," Joe's dad, Christopher, commented, taking a good look at his eldest daughter after she gave him a traditional quick peck on the cheek.  
  
"As do you daddy," Joe smiled, "And this is Ephram, my boyfriend, whom you've been dieing to meet."  
  
"Hello Ephram," Christopher greeted, shaking the young man's hand, "I've heard so much about you. I want to personally thank you for making my daughter so happy and agreeable."  
  
"Your welcome, Mr. Lawson," Ephram nodded.  
  
"Oh please, call me Christopher," Christopher laughed, before Nicolette roughly nudged him, "And this is my fiancé, Nicolette. Joe you've meet Nicolette if I remember correctly."  
  
"Yes, I have had the pleasure of meeting your dear wife," Joe said, shooting a glare her way.  
  
"Nicolette Miller," Nicolette smiled, stating her name in an obvious American accent. Nicolette was a skinny, bleach blonde, about 5"6 in height, including her one inch heels. There was nothing modest about her. She wore huge silver hoop earrings and carried a knock off Luis Vuitan bag. She seemed very young for Christopher, but it didn't seem like he noticed or even cared. Christopher seemed like a very nice man, with a nice demeanor, and an inviting charm. He was a tall, lean man, whose age had only begun to show in laugh lines, and a few gray hairs hid beneath his dark brown hair. All in all, he didn't seem like the type of guy who would cream his daughter's boyfriend.  
  
"Well, why don't you get comfortable, and I'll try to finish up in the kitchen," Joe proposed, motioning to the living room.  
  
"Sounds great honey," Christopher nodded, "Nikki, why don't you help Joe in the kitchen so I can talk to Ephram here." Reluctantly, Nikki parted, and followed Joe to the kitchen. If she hadn't known better, Joe would totally have given her father a good kick in the head for that.  
  
"So, why don't you mix the pumpkin pie filling," Joe suggested, handing her the ingredients.  
  
"I don't do pie," Nicolette scoffed.  
  
"Alright," Joe said with a huff, "Then you can shell these peas."  
  
"I don't do vegetables either," Nicolette replied, keeping her attention on her finely manicured nails, no doubt provided for by Christopher.  
  
"How did I know you'd say that? Why don't you just read me the recipes then?" Joe proposed, forcing the cookbook upon her.  
  
Meanwhile.  
  
"So how many years have you been seeing my Joe?" Christopher asked Ephram.  
  
"Um, on and off for about 5 or 6 years," Ephram answered.  
  
"I see, and what are your intentions?" Christopher continued the interrogation.  
  
"I uh.I don't know, I guess I hope to settle down with her some day, when I'm done with school," Ephram answered.  
  
"What are you studying?" Christopher continued in his deep New York accent. Ephram couldn't help but feel as if he was talking to a mob boss.  
  
"I'm majoring in music at Julliard, and minoring in business," Ephram explained.  
  
"Good, I've heard that's a good school," Christopher nodded pleased, "So you know if you ever hurt my baby girl I'll have you wishing you were never born, are we clear?"  
  
"Ugh, yes sir," Ephram nearly coughed.  
  
"Great, you're a good man, and I like that," Christopher smiled.  
  
*@*  
  
"I can't believe Christopher dragged me here," Nicolette mumbled to herself.  
  
"Excuse me?" Joe asked, violently mashing the potatoes, "I was having a hard time hearing, seeing as my brain is being deprived of air, since your head seems to have absorbed it all."  
  
"Huh?" Nicolette asked, still uninterested.  
  
"Nothing," Joe sighed, "Just help me bring these things into the dining room." Joe handed her a dish of peas, and grabbed the dish of mashed potatoes.  
  
"Dinner is served," Joe announced, setting the last dish onto the table. Ephram gave her a sympathetic glance, and clasped her hand once she had sat down.  
  
"This turkey is painfully dry," Nicolette complained, picking apart her piece of turkey.  
  
"You know what? I'm way past tired of your little antics missy, either sit down, shut up, and eat this wonderful food we're all so thankful for, or get your irritating, prissy ass back on it's way to Paris!" Joe shouted exasperated, "And my turkey is perfectly fine, seeing as it's my mother's recipe, who, let me tell you, is at least a thousand times classier and smarter than you, Miss Bimbo!"  
  
"I'm scissors, your glue," Nicolette began.  
  
"Save your self the humiliation honey," Joe replied doing her best not to smack her, "Dad, I must ask, what have you been smoking?"  
  
"Well isn't this just the best food I've tasted in a long time," Christopher changed the subject, "You are quite the cook Joe. Can someone pass me the rolls?"  
  
Happy Thanksgiving! 


	11. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

Josephine Lawson practically bounced down the hallway. Her arms were loaded with job applications, the employment section of the New York Times, and at least 50 copies of her resume. Making her way down the corridor, she headed for her apartment, before noticing a small letter on the ground. Doing her best to balance the contents of her arms, she reached down and grabbed the envelope. Once inside, Joe eagerly tore the envelope open, forgetting to see if there was a return address. A small white piece of paper slipped out along with a plane ticket. Carefully, she picked up the slip of paper; quickly realizing it was an invitation to a Christmas party in Everwood. Remembering a similar envelope she had found while checking her mailbox at her old building, she hurriedly searched her bag for it, finding it stuck as a bookmark in one of her books. Ripping it open, she found the same contents inside.  
  
"So what do you want to do for the holidays?" Ephram asked Joe, the two of them were lying in bed, snuggled close together.  
  
"I don't know, we already celebrated Hanukkah with your grandparents, and my dad was here for Thanksgiving," Joe said, lifting her head from Ephram's chest, "We've sort of run out of family around here."  
  
"We got just hang around here," Ephram shrugged, "Unless."  
  
"We could go to Everwood," Joe finished his thought, "As hectic as it probably will be, it might be nice to spend Christmas with family."  
  
"You really want to go?" Ephram asked. Joe nodded, "Then we'll go."  
  
***  
  
Every inch of Everwood was covered in lights, holly, or garland; even the side-cart of Edna's motorcycle was festively decorated. A light blanket of snow covered the ground, and children were everywhere, throwing snowballs and making snow forts. It was as if Everwood was a real life Utopia. At least in thirteen-year-old Delia's eyes it was. Even though she wasn't fully Christian (hardly half, it wasn't clear what exactly her father was or wasn't) Christmas had always seemed like such a magical holiday. And this year's would be much better than the last, because she had a plan. A good one.  
  
"Delia, have you seen my car keys?" Delia heard her father shout from downstairs.  
  
"Kitchen counter," Delia shouted back, not looking up from her laptop. On the screen was her plan of action, carefully typed and revised, just waiting for her to use.  
  
"Step One: Send plane tickets," Delia read to herself, "Check!" The first step had been easy. Sure, it used up half her savings (Ditey had chipped in half) but it was well worth it. She was confident she could get Joe and Ephram back together. And if not.at least they would be home from Christmas. Delia closed the program, and grabbed her coat. Now was the time to execute step two.  
  
Aphrodite Lawson (or Ditey as we all know her) couldn't help but aid Delia with her plan. It was such a good one, totally worth putting off studying for midterms to pull off. But then again what isn't worth putting off midterms?  
  
"Ditey!" Delia shouted from outside the window, beckoning her to come outside, "It's almost time."  
  
"Okay, just give me a minute," Ditey replied, putting on her coat and beanie, and grabbing her car keys.  
  
Just as they were about to pull out of the drive way, they noticed a taxi pulling up. To there surprise, Joe and Ephram got out, TOGETHER.  
  
"Alright, am I crazy or what?" Delia whispered to Ditey.  
  
"No, I see it too," Ditey replied, "Hold on a second are they holding hands? This can't be right. Maybe were both crazy." Delia shrugged, and got out of the car.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing here?!?" Delia shouted, acting as if she was surprised. And believe it or not, Delia was quite a good actress.  
  
"Hey kiddo," Ephram said, hugging her. Ditey yanked the keys out of the ignition, and ran to join them.  
  
"Wow look at you!" Joe laughed as she hugged Delia, "You're so grown up!"  
  
"I didn't know you guys were coming down for Christmas," Ditey said excitedly, "And I also didn't know you were back together. If you ever took the time to pick up a pen."  
  
"Sorry, I've just been so busy, and we wanted to surprise you guys," Joe smiled, looking at Ephram.  
  
"So where is everyone?" Ephram asked, glancing around.  
  
"Well, the Everwood Christmas party is at our house this year, so Dad went to get some stuff. Nina's in the house with Sam, and we were just about to go to.uh."  
  
"Get ice," Ditey finished, "Yeah, we're in charge of drinks, so we have to get some ice."  
  
"That's nice," Joe raises an eyebrow, "Let's go inside, it's freezing." Joe said with a shiver, before walking with Ephram to the house.  
  
"That was close," Delia laughed, before mocking Ditey's "ice" explanation.  
  
***  
  
"Wow, look at the two of you," Nina laughed, after she had hugged Ephram and Joe, "You know, I knew you guys could never stay apart for too long. So Joe what are you doing now? Ephram how's school?" Nina was a little over- excited about seeing her niece and "potential" nephew. Joe and Ephram answered all her questions, and the meaningless chitchat that followed.  
  
"So how long are you staying?" Nina finally asked eagerly. Joe and Ephram looked at each other, honestly not knowing when they were going to leave.  
  
"Let's not think of that now," Nina quickly changed the subject, "What do you guys want to do your first night in town? Oh, I almost forgot, there's a big Holiday play tonight in town, everyone's going. You guys feel up to it?"  
  
"Sure, sounds fun," Joe nodded reluctantly. Sure, she was ready to see her family again, but the whole town?  
  
***  
  
Gathered in a small, but cozy auditorium was the whole town of Everwood. Women were dressed in some of their finest dresses, and every father of a younger child was accompanied by a camcorder. Everyone was smiling, and carrying on, children laughing, and not one person in the whole room was frowning.  
  
"I love this," Joe smiled at Ephram, a warm, content feeling building inside her.  
  
"As dull as Everwood can be, it can be pretty great too, huh?" Ephram said, pulling his girlfriend closer. She was exceptionally stunning that night, her hair pulled into a loose bun, and clad in a silky candy apple red cocktail number. Even if he wasn't the smartest, richest, or most successful guy in the room, he felt like the luckiest.  
  
"Ephram? Joe?" The couple looked up as they heard the sound of a female voice.  
  
"Oh, Amy, hi!" Joe cried, giving her the traditional hug. Ephram too embraced her, remembering the long ago time when he had wanted nothing other than her. Boy had times changed.  
  
"So Grover, what have you been up to?" Ephram asked, using her old nickname.  
  
"Oh, not too much, just school, and work," Amy nodded, tracing her finger around the top of her wine glass, "I'm going to Aurora University, it's not to far from here, and I just got a job as a secretary for your dad."  
  
"My dad? I thought Edna-," Ephram was suddenly cut off by Amy.  
  
"Grandma got sick, Alzheimer's actually," Amy said, looking down sadly.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that Amy," Joe gasped. She had never known Edna well, but it's always sad to hear that someone you know is sick.  
  
"Thank you, but it's not as bad as it could be," Amy tried to brighten the moment, "So last I heard you two were broken up."  
  
"Yeah, it's a long story, but we're back together," Ephram nodded, "How about you, anyone new in your life?"  
  
"No, actually, I just ended a long-term relationship last month," Amy nodded, "It wasn't going anywhere, so it was for the best. Oh there's Bright." Bright spotted them, and quickly walked over.  
  
"Wow, long time no see," Bright greeted the two, quickly giving Joe a lingering hug, before sharing a handshake with Ephram.  
  
"Bright, how have you been?" Joe asked. Even though they had been separated by nearly six years (3 of which he hadn't even seen her), he still felt his heart quicken when he looked at her. Even though she was slightly taller, and a bit more fit (thanks to the yoga craze in Spain), she still was exactly the same girl. The girl that belonged to Ephram Brown. Not him.  
  
"Good, I just finished college, a year early actually," Bright said proudly, "So how about you guys? How's Julliard, Ephram?"  
  
"Great, it's challenging, but nothing I can't handle," Ephram nodded, "And Joe here can now add "world-traveler" to her resume."  
  
"Really?" Bright asked, genuinely surprised. Joe was such an all-American type of girl, that it seemed odd for her to be anywhere else.  
  
"Yeah, I spent a year and a half traveling in Europe. Half of that time I ended up studying business and philosophy in Spain," Joe replied, "It was a very rewarding experience, but I missed the states fiercely."  
  
"Well we have to get going," Amy announced, "It was great seeing you guys again. Maybe we can do something while you're here. Bye." Amy then dragged Bright in the opposite direction, leaving Joe and Ephram alone. "So they really have changed," Ephram commented.  
  
"Yeah they really have," Joe nodded, "Amazing, isn't it? I mean, they both seem so different, and accomplished now."  
  
"Weird, huh?" Ephram laughed.  
  
"Totally."  
  
A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! Sorry I didn't get this out sooner, I've just had a lack of inspiration, and time. Please review (I will update once I've got 5 new reviews).  
  
Have yourself A Merry Little Christmas- Stephanie 


	12. Winding Road

Alright guys, I actually have a good reason for not updating in almost forever. Since school started I've had zero time to write (since I have 5 after school clubs, and normal friend/school stuff). But since school started I've really been agonizing over what I'm going to do with this fic. I love it to death, but I'm not sure what to do with it. So, instead, I decided to do a prequel to Southern Rose instead of this sequel. It is basically going to be centered on Joe and Ephram growing up together, and I really hope you all read it. It is going to be called "Winding Roads" and will be posted shortly after this. Thanks for reading!  
  
Ever Yours,  
  
Stephanie 


End file.
